The Joys of Candy
by Corrosionz
Summary: Orihime loved candy. Unfortunately for Ichigo.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo. Although I do wish he'd share his creativity with me once in a while. -sigh-**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Warnings/spoilers: None**

**Author's Note: Get the drool buckets ready!**

**Originally posted to my LJ & to the Ichi_hime, 0rihime_Inoue, & Kurosaki_clinic comms.**

* * *

"_I'll let you lick the lollipop. Go ahead girl; don't stop. Keep goin' until you hit the spot." - _50 Cent_, Candy Shop_

She should really learn not to say such things. How was he supposed to react to a statement like that? Sure…it had been innocent enough, but through the ears of a sinner such as Ichigo's, it had been nothing short of her pleading for sex.

The warped thoughts of his girlfriend (and lover) begging for sexual release only caused his pants to hug him more tightly. He should really think about investing in baggier pants. If he was going to last the summer at all, loose clothing was his only solution. And lots of alone time whenever he was apart from her.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"I…I'm s-sorry. I only asked if I could-"

"I know what you asked for, Orihime. You don't need to repeat yourself."

Wide grey eyes stared up at him with remorse. She honestly hadn't meant to…push him past coherent thought. And it had tasted so good…she had only wanted another sample. It had looked so delicious. All red and bright.

* * *

_The first time she had merely bent over, without thinking; much to her horror, and licked it without so much as asking. _

_Ichigo had frozen on the spot. Uryu as well. To be more accurate, everyone had stopped what they had been doing to stop and stare. _

_Immediately, Orihime had sobered up from her candy bliss and slowly removed her tongue from the treat, a string of liquid followed and connected her tongue to the sugary sphere before she quickly retracted her bubblegum tongue from vision and sat back against the park bench in humiliation. Everyone knew that Orihime was passionate when it came to food but damn! This was a whole different level._

"_Sorry, Ichigo," She whispered through chattering teeth, her hands fisting into the sides of her skirt. _

_The sweat beading onto his forehead caused an unpleasant rush of coolness to wash over his body as he dumbly nodded and turned his focus back ahead of him. He was vaguely aware of Renji smirking somewhere to his left. Chad simply looked the other way._

_God he needed smack. Always teasing him about Orihime. Like he had any room to talk. It was more than obvious (even to a guy like Ichigo) that Renji was completely enamored with Rukia. He just lacked courage. Which was a strange thing to think about when it came to the fact that he was a terribly accomplished shinigami. _

_Now that he thought about it…he wasn't exactly a conqueror when it came to showing Orihime how much she meant to him. It had taken nearly losing her on several different occasions before he finally blurted it out. _

_And much to his surprise, the beauty of his class; and possibly his entire school, had received his confession with eagerness. Eagerness; acceptance; and her own set of matching feelings. _

_Rukia had merely rolled her eyes upon his breaking of the news and said, "'__**You're the only person in the world who didn't know, idiot**__.'"_

_Since then, he hadn't let Orihime away from his side. And she seemed all too thrilled about that. That had been nearly a year ago now. Although the labels of boyfriend/girlfriend hadn't been thrown into the equation until recently. Less than a month ago…that sort of recent. Nearly a year of being intimate without the label and now the actual label only helped to solidify things. __**Orihime was his**__. _

_Uryu cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and went back to speaking with Renji about some sort of petty crap. The quincy had yet to congratulate the two on their new titles. And Ichigo was more than aware why._

_Uryu Ishida was terribly in-like (love?) with Orihime Inoue and now he was out of luck. _

_Not that he had any to begin with. Still…it was hard not to flaunt what was his in front of his strange friend. It was wrong to do that Orihime and so he rarely did so. But times when Uryu looked at Orihime like he just did made the hollow inside of him scream his displeasure and need to demonstrate that the long-haired beauty was his. _

_Uryu had apparently not gotten the memo that 'girlfriend' meant that she was off limits. _

_Of course, the quincy always had been rather fond of challenges. _

_And thus that familiar rivalry sparked through Ichigo's veins as he popped the sucker into his mouth again and swirled it around to release the tasty juices. _

_Conversations continued onward. Minus Orihime. She was still mortified. How could she have done something so brash? So…rude? She was far too comfortable around Ichigo. The others were new to the idea that they were an item (although they were more than experienced in the romantic department now). Such boldness had caused such an array of stares/emotions that she was certain that she would never stop blushing. Ever._

_Time eventually passed and the moment was temporarily forgotten as Tatsuki suggested a friendly competition of the one hundred yard dash. _

"_You ain't got a chance!" Renji grumbled, the thrill of opposition snaking through his brown eyes as he went to stand beside the tomboyish member of the group. Chad beside of Renji. Rukia got to her feet and decided to be the 'flag' girl, using the scarf around her neck as the marker._

"_The winner will be the first one to return here after running to the other end and touching that tree. Understand?"_

_Renji guffawed at such simplicity, "Got it. Let's go."_

_Tatsuki snorted, "You're rather arrogant."_

"_Not arrogant. Confident."_

_Chad remained silent._

_Rukia giggled a bit to watch her friend engage in such a meaningless event with her human acquaintance. Of course, Renji was always up to prove his physical prowess. Something that she was more than aware of. _

"_Ready?"_

_They three competitors leaned forward._

_Orihime smiled in anticipation. Uryu looked as disinterested as ever. Ichigo was far too gone to even care about such a competition. _

"_Steady-"_

_Rukia raised an eyebrow at the spike in Renji's spiritual pressure. He was bound and determined to outrun this girl, wasn't he? _

_Dropping her scarf, Rukia braced herself as the competitors surged past her in a haze of movement._

"_It's like a clash of the worlds!" Orihime squealed, her legs jumping up and down out of excitement in her spot seated next to Ichigo. _

_The strawberry swirled the treat around in his mouth again, closing his eyes to savor the flavor._

"_Um…I-Ichigo?" _

_Amber eyes shot open to latch onto uncertain grey ones. Popping the candy from his mouth; he cleared his throat, "What is it?"_

"_Can I…" She clawed at her skirt again, her cheeks flushing again as she averted her gaze, "…have another taste?"_

_He wasn't sure if deserts were as dry as his throat right now. Certainly not even the fastest vibration could out pound his heart, either. _

_Such primal desires shouldn't be met/triggered by a mere question. Nor should they warm his body with need at the mere thought. It was innocent enough. If they had been children, he wouldn't have thought anything of it._

_But that was the point. They weren't children. Not anymore. And honestly, they were far more mature than any of the adults they knew. They had seen far more. Suffered through things that an average person would never even imagine on their wildest day. And puberty had come and gone for them. No, they weren't children. They were teenagers. Nearly of legal age. Nearly adults. And so it did affect him. Even if she wasn't aware. And it would be wrong of him to let her innocently tease him. _

…

_But it would also be wrong to deny Orihime something she so obviously wanted. And it was with this twisted logic that he found peace in holding the sucker out for her, his face complacent, "Sure."_

_Delight flooded her bright eyes as she smiled and muttered her 'thanks' before leaning down to sample his wares. As he liked to think of it. _

_In the distance he could hear the other four screaming about the competition. Well, three. Chad was making a comment here and there, but for the most part, was as quiet as ever._

_And he was certain Uryu was gaping as well, in his mysterious way. That would have to wait. He'd give that quincy a piece of his mind once he figured out how to speak again. Right now, however, he was far too busy watching his girlfriend._

_Orihime remained blissfully unaware._

_Parting her lips, her tongue reached out to pull the candy into her mouth. Once the treat was safely inside, her lips wrapped around the stick and made a popping sound as she dragged it back out and was left with a rush of sugary strawberry flavor. Of course it hadn't been as agonizingly slow as Ichigo had found it to be. _

_The soft little mewl of pure joy she made afterwards didn't help things either. There was something else she could be sampling with that much fervor. And if the tightening of his pants told him anything, it was that his partner quite agreed with him._

"_Mmm," She breathed, her long lashes feathering her tinted cheeks as she enjoyed it._

_Returning to her full height, Orihime finally forced open her eyes. _

"_Thanks, Ichigo!" She said happily, smacking her lips together as she licked off the remaining taste._

_The column in his throat moved as he attempted to swallow. But to no avail. Her closed eyes and hollowed cheeks as she sucked the treat for all its worth had left him a puddle of desire and discomfort._

_His breathing grew labored as he tried to answer her, his warm eyes smoldering with dark intentions as he made himself look away from her mouth up to her eyes. _

"_Ori-hi-me," He drawled as best he could, his hand tightening around the treat with great ferocity, "I need to talk to you."_

"_Oh?" She asked, blinking._

"_Now."_

"_Well I'm right here, Ichigo."_

"_In private."_

"_Well I- ahhhh!" She exclaimed as he snatched onto her arm and dragged her off. _

_Orihime waved goodbye to Uryu as she tried to keep up with her boyfriend's fast pace. _

_It wasn't until later that Orihime realized that the open-mouthed stare from Uryu hadn't been because he was surprised about their sudden departure._

* * *

Her lashes lowered to cover her eyes in a gentle look of sadness. Sadness that she had caused him any sort of discomfort. Any sort of inconvenience.

"_Hey_."

Orihime peeled open one of her eyes to look at him.

"Don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But Ichi-"

"_Hime_," He said gruffly, stalking towards her with all the intent of a circling predator.

She swallowed, bumping into the back of the stone building. The cool surface caused a shiver to shoot down her spine as she flattened herself against it. Orihime glanced down the alley and was all-too-thankful that it was shaded and away from public eye.

"I-"

"You don't expect me to let you go without some sort of demonstration as to why you shouldn't do such things in public, now do you?"

She shifted, her palms molding into the building as she tilted her head up to look at him.

He was towering over her now, his breath tickling her lips as he stared at them. His tongue snuck out to moisten his mouth, simultaneously brushing against hers in the process. She stifled a gasp of surprise and wanton desire. This only caused the darkness of his eyes to grow, leaving nearly no traces of amber within their depths.

Orihime shook her head, letting her teeth sink into her lower lip as she prepared herself. If she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted him to demonstrate just what it was that she did to him. As if he hadn't plenty of times before. Still…they had their decency. Against the wall, in an alley, semi-public was something new and quite terrifying.

But it was also enthralling.

"Are you afraid?" He asked her gently, his nose brushing against hers as he pressed his body against hers. It was official. She was sealed between hard stone and hard muscle. What a (delightful) predicament.

There had only been a handful of times in their history together that Ichigo had asked such a question. Once when he had been defending her in Hueco Mundo against Grimmjow in his hollow form. Once before he had kissed her for the first time. And now.

The odd girl shook her head again, opening her other eye so that she could hold his gaze fully. And what a powerful stare he had. Every time she met his eyes she felt like blinking and looking away. It was like looking into the sun for too long. Exciting, yet blinding.

Ichigo felt much of the same thing with her.

"You shouldn't be," The shinigami reassured her, brushing his lips across hers without letting them settle down.

She shuddered, her lips parting.

God those lips. Teasing and tasting his sucker earlier. So beautiful and thrilling to kiss. He could think of plenty of other things he'd like to do to those lips of hers. But for now…he'd settle for this. He could always see about an encore once they were behind closed doors.

"I trust you, Ichigo," Orihime whispered back, her breathing beginning to strengthen.

His heart faltered. It was the small things she said that could leave him completely unguarded and destroyed, but in the most beautiful of ways.

Growing impatient, and tired of teasing himself with the sight of her pressed willingly against the wall, he angled his head and finally let his mouth cover hers.

The kiss was feather-light. And all the more powerful. He could feel all the thundering of waterfalls and sparks of sunshine in just a graze of his lips against hers. That was saying something. Most couples had to engage in massive tongue wars before they felt any sort of spark. Not the kisses he shared with _her_. She was different in every way possible. And he couldn't get enough.

A soft mewl answered against his lips as her eyes fell closed and her cheeks tinted pink again. Her body slackened against him, and the wall, as she reciprocated the movement. This time a little more forcefully. Orhime did like her candy, after all.

Growling at her urgency, his tongue darted out and flicked across her teeth, demanding entrance. He was welcomed impatiently with her own warm mouth.

She tasted like strawberries.

He tasted of heaven.

He should remind her of fire and brimstone with the things he made her feel and think about in the most inopportune of moments.

His brows furrowed thoughtfully as he slipped one hand around to her lower back, and the other glided over her curves appreciatively.

If it wasn't scorching hot before, it was roasting now.

Orihime's thighs rubbed against themselves insistently, soft little moans falling from her lungs as he coaxed her into the realm of oblivion and stars.

The noises she could make…

Quickly he decided that he wanted to taste and nibble at her ear. Leaving a trail along her jaw, he finally found his destination.

His harsh breathing excited her; her hips moving forward in her fine frenzy. He used his free hand to steady her against the wall, leaning forward to completely seal her against the stone surface.

Smirking, he let his tongue dart out and flick against the shell of her ear before letting his teeth graze the path his saliva had created.

Eyes shooting open, pupils nearly invisible, Orihime choked back a moan of appreciation (and something else).

Male pride swelled as his lover shifted underneath his grasp uncomfortably. She was practically begging for more without opening her mouth to speak.

"It's terrible-" He purred into her ear, catching on to the quick intake of air as she listened to him.

Pulling away, his hand running up her naked thigh, leaving a trail of heat and thirst in its wake. His fingers trailed over the fabric of her undergarments; teasing her with their presence.

"-isn't it?" Ichigo continued, his sword-calloused fingers pushing the fabric stretched over her sex from his course.

Heat. Sexual fervor. Slick folds. He wanted them to be _soaked_.

Covering her mouth with his, he slipped his index and middle finger inside of her. Just as he had expected, her body tensed and a startled cry escaped her mouth to fall inside of his.

If sounds could be tasted…he knew that one would have tasted wonderful.

As if it weren't unbearable enough already. Of their own accord, her hips surged forward in time to his motions. With each flick of his wrist. Each spin of his fingers. Every brush of his digits against her walls.

Her breathing labored as the springs inside her body began to tighten. All her nerves warned her of what was approaching. Something big. And something terribly, terribly loud.

Orihime's nails dug into the wall as she fought back the mounting pressure.

"_Ichi_-"

Suppressing his own groan at the sound of her breathless whisper of his name, _his name_, it was then that he decided that this had gone far enough. If he kept this up, he was going to explode inside his pants. There was no amount of lies that could cure the curious gazes he would surely get in response. Grudgingly, he withdrew his fingers.

Half-lidded, his eyes fell down to his sodden fingers. Raising them to his mouth, he laughed inwardly at the look of awe and frustration that fell across his lover's face.

"It just looks so good," he whispered, his tongue slithering out to flick a teasing lick across his fingertips. The tangy taste that was uniquely Orihime zapped his taste buds.

He wanted to taste more.

Making sure that he kept her flush against the wall, he busied himself with his treat. Without so much as a warning, he plunged both fingers inside of his mouth and sucked.

Orihime gasped, her eyes turning the color of coals as she watched him enjoy himself.

After he had finished licking his fingers clean, he smacked his lips and smirked at her near-gone expression, "_See _why it's not nice to do things like _that, Hime_?"

If she didn't know before, she _definitely _knew now.

Moistening her lips, she did her best to calm her breathing. Ichigo had always rendered her breathless but if she wasn't careful, she was going to black out.

A grinding sound jerked her back to reality. His sinful hand had lowered itself to his pants and proceeded to unzip his jeans.

'_Damn_.' He thought to himself as air hit his cotton undergarments. And freedom greeted his arousal. He was more than ready. And time was quickly turning against them. The others would wonder where they were sooner or later. And with the way his spiritual pressure surged when he was fighting, he was certain that in the midst of inappropriate sex that it would be off the radar.

Pulling his underwear down to free himself, he quickly cupped her rear and lifted her to his liking. Squeezing her cheeks greedily, he pinned her hard against the wall and used one hand to hold her up, the other to push aside her panties.

His own excitement mixed with hers as he rubbed himself against her entrance in warning. And then, he slipped inside.

Tight. Confined. _Perfect_.

Orihime let out soft cry of discomfort as she buried her face into his shoulder. All the air inside her lungs dissolved as she adjusted to the sudden change of her insides.

"Hey."

"Huuuh, huuuh, huuuh," She panted, attempting to catch her breath to answer him.

"Hime?"

A cold chill shot down her spine at the intimate name he only used when they were alone. Exposed. Gentle. She loved it.

"Nngh…yes?" She finally gurgled from her tight throat, her breathing beginning to restore itself.

"You alright?"

He always asked. Even though he knew the answer. Still, he always made sure.

"F-fine, Ichigo," She huffed, nuzzling into the side of his strong neck.

"Good," The part-time shinigami growled, the hollow inside quickly coming to the forefront again. Hooking her leg around his waist, he moved his hips against hers. A few testing movements and then, once she was accommodated and he was sure that it would be pleasant for the two of them, he fell into a indulgent pace.

His lips found her neck and branded her just at the nape of her neck. _His_.

Again, the coils inside of her spun tighter. The delay from earlier was noticed immediately as her nails dug at his shoulders and her back arched.

"Mmngh-"

"Shh," He silenced, peppering kisses against her open mouth, "Not too loud. We don't wanna be found."

Shaking her head, the only thing she could manage, Orihime bit down into her lower lip with a vengeance. She was so close to that breaking point. Near the edge. Just a little more and she'd-

"_Look at me_."

Whimpering in need and impatience, Orihime did as her lover commanded.

Amber blazed back at her passionate grey.

"Now," He told her, his eyes holding steady with hers as grabbed her hips and shoved them against the wall, his own rigid form surging against her with a wildness.

If there was one thing he loved more than listening to Orihime explode, it was _watching _her come undone. Her eyes were always so expressive. And love making was no different. He could practically see the chord snap; the fireworks crackle; the sanity slip away. His as well. His toes curled as he spilled himself inside of her, his own string fringing away into the nothingness of contented sighs and kisses.

She didn't cry his name, as he had expected, but the nearly muted exclaim of completion told him all he needed to know. Words weren't something she had the power to utter right now. Primal noises would have to be enough for now. He could make her beg with his name later. Right now, the dazed expression and her boneless form pressed firmly against his would have to do.

"Never," Ichigo whispered in between showering her bruised lips with kisses, "Do. That. Again. Hime."

Orihime smiled into each kiss, letting out a slight hiss of discomfort as he withdrew and set her down firmly on the ground, "But Ichi…what do you expect me to do? Don't you know that strawberry is my favorite flavor?"

At first he gawked at her; but then, because of the smile consuming her face, he laughed.


End file.
